Peau de cendre
by Dumakey
Summary: Il y avait des cauchemars sous les paupières de Tony Stark. Et la mort : sa silhouette grinçante craquée en deux, sciée de rire.
1. Partie 1

_Yo ? _

_Que les choses se sachent... Je saute à pied joint dans ce nouveau fandom, en espérant que les choses tiennent la route, le coup, puis que quelques fous me suivent. Ceci porte donc sur le couple de Tony et Loki, sur les maux, les cauchemars, les pièces en ombre dans nos têtes qui finissent par nous avoir à l'usure parfois,... Il sera bouclé en deux parties. _

_J'espère une bonne sinon agréable lecture. _

* * *

><p>Il y avait des démons à la peau de cendre sous ses paupières, leurs ombres déployées, longues et brisées dans ses rêves. Ils gangrenaient les images. Les belles. Celles qu'Anthony avait réussi à préserver malgré le temps, cette créature qui les effaçait quand tu y faisais pas gaffe ou trop assez. (Peut être est-ce trop assez.)<p>

L'homme se redressa dans son divan, celui dans son atelier, qui avait été déplacé jusqu'en plein chemin pour faire de la place; l'hologramme bleu d'une montre indiquait : zéro trois heures trente-sept. Il pressa son visage dans ses mains et, dans l'ébauche, ressentit son dos perclus d'une douleur acérée, ses muscles raides. Le marchand l'avait fauché en adversaire fourbe, ses sables l'avalant alors qu'il ne se posait sur ce fichu sofa trop mou pour ne récupérer qu'une petite minute. Deux heures avaient filé. Tony Stark soupira en se levant.

Il y avait des cauchemars sous ses paupières. Et la mort : sa silhouette grinçante craquée en deux, sciée de rire.

* * *

><p>Les ombres dans la tour étaient Morpho bleu. Bleu de Prusse, bleu de minuit, bleu égyptien, en à-plats géométriques sur les murs, les meubles et le sol mais près des baies vitrées : cobalt et maya. L'Homme de Fer traversa les spectres de couleurs dans l'idée de rejoindre le bar, de ses doigts sur du cristal froid, de la sensation de l'alcool chauffant sa gorge. Il n'alluma pas les lumières, l'atmosphère lui invoquait ses machines, comme un baume contre les ténèbres et les sourires en crocs; la sensation l'apaisait.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et savoura la brûlure d'un single malt écossais.

Ça l'avait pris en début de mois : la reprise des cauchemars – pas qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'en faire, mais c'était revenu le harasser au point de dédaigner tout repos, ça – et l'abattement. Cet espèce de putain d'état mélancolique qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas. Il ne se sentait même plus assez bon pour fuir ses maux, l'acharnement par le travail ne fonctionnait plus. Il s'abîmait dans les orbes de visages calcinés derrière ses paupières quand il ne restait pas en activité comme un fou furieux.

Puis, il y avait des sons sous son crâne, en plus des images putréfiées. C'était des lamentations, des mots de douleur, des cris d'agonie. Les voix d'êtres aimés qui se manquent dans la mort, qui se promettent dans les sanglots et qui se déchirent. Les non-dits qui se murmurent dans le cœur et qui le rongent. L'abrasion des organes entre eux, l'exsudation des frottements, leurs battements presque sourds. Les grincements des machinations qui s'ébranlent, prêtent à précipiter un nouveau monde dans le sang et les larmes.

Il ne pouvait aucunement poser le doigt sur l'élément déclencheur, ne lui donner aucune forme, aucune couleur, aucune émotion. Il n'y avait pas de souche isolée parce que c'était une accumulation de faits qui provoquait cet état (cette part actuelle de sa vie), cette _mauvaise partie du voyage_, un _tout_ : toutes ces choses qui s'étaient jalousement enchevêtrées dans les chaînons qui liaient et donnaient forme et sens à sa vie. Ces choses qui en noircissaient le fer, c'était les montagnes de cadavres pourris avec sur leur flanc le logo de Stark Industries, les dommages collatéraux, les victimes qui deviennaient des tas de chairs sanglantes, desquelles ne subsistaient que les pleurs et la haine-du-héros des familles endeuillées.

Un ensemble que formait aussi tous les environnements entre lesquels il valsait, les mondes en artifices et en diamants, ceux en flammes, l'autre en hologrammes; les masques qu'il répugnait porter mais depuis lesquels il ne reniait pas un espèce de confort.

Puis, la solitude qui accablait partout, qui en

- grande et belle pute !

en régente vicieuse avait la main sur _tout_, mais sur_tout_ ses longs doigts (comme des barreaux de prison) autour de sa personne – à lui.

Et la mort.

Vaporeuse. Noire. Glacée. Dont le corps, rempli de silence et de douleur, était comme l'espace qui l'avait avalé derrière le portail après que son armure ai cessé de fonctionner. (Ça c'était à New-York, t'sais, y'avait presque deux ans.)

Tony avait été le démiurge d'un univers dont l'emprise lui échappait désormais, des démons l'avaient rattrapé et essayaient de le hâter dans leur trépas.

* * *

><p>Il termina un second verre et passa sa langue sur son palais en avançant vers la baie vitrée. Le cou de la bouteille du single malt écossais était serré durement dans sa paume, il avait abandonné le médiateur en cristal sur le bar, moins raisonnable pour gérer <em>la<em> crise, (tu sais) comme moins efficace. Il colla son front contre le verre et, alors que son regard s'abîmait dans le vide, dans les lumières-rouges-bleues-jaunes-blanches de la ville qui devenaient comme des milliers de lampions sur des à-plats et des arrêtes grises (les bâtiments) sur tout ce noir (la nuit), il pensa : « froid ». Et sans que Tony Stark ne le préméditât ce fut à la _peau_ _froide_ de Loki qu'il _pensa_ ensuite, à sa _peau_ qui restait toujours tellement _froide_ avant qu'il n'imprimât la chaleur de la sienne.

Merde.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau le besoin de connaître l'heure – seulement par curiosité –, il tourna son visage sur sa gauche et une montre affichait : zéro quatre heures cinquante-deux. Un peu plus d'une heure avait filé... il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pourtant, entre le panorama et le single malt.<p>

- É-co-ssais, articula Tony avec sa langue pâteuse et qui pesait des tonnes, parce que : écho sait.

_L'écho le sait._ Et il trouva ça drôle, alors il ricana, parce que lui – non –, il ne savait rien. Et il se bousillait tellement plus que d'habitude à cause de cela. C'était pathétique. Et ça n'avait aucun sens... _Pa-thé-tique._

Il se leva et l'environnement roula autour de sa personne, il se rattrapa à la glace derrière lui et lâcha la bouteille presque déjà vide. Elle explosa au sol. Le bruit lui charcuta le crâne et il perdit l'équilibre. En tombant, sa main et sa cuisse droites furent entaillées.

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Tony se releva difficilement et en grognant, pas qu'il avait tellement mal, l'alcool et la fatigue l'assommaient trop pour cela, mais ça le faisait chier de se ramasser la tronche et d'être trempé sur le bout d'une manche et d'une fesse. Il donna un coup de pied dans les débris et tituba jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

"Je pense qu'il serait plus sage, _Monsieur_, de soigner ces entailles et de vous coucher dans _votre_ chambre. De plus, vous êtes ivre, le taux d'alcool dans votre sang s'élè..."

L'Homme de Fer porta sa main à son cœur alors que la voix de Jarvis s'élevait dans l'obscurité du couloir.

- Ferme-la, gronda-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure accrochant contre ses dents sèches.

Il agita une main (celle sanglante) et continua d'évoluer, le corps vautré contre le mur.

Ses états-d'âme avaient été noyés dans la boisson mais les cauchemars – eux – n'avaient pas bu la tasse, ils murmuraient depuis les recoins sombres.

Plus tard, quand il y repenserait, il mettrait ça sur son ivresse sans doute, mais il était convaincu - aussi dur qu'était le Vibranium - qu'il avait besoin de magie. Là. Maintenant.

**_A suivre._**

**_Affectueusement, Charlie. _**


	2. Partie 2

_Enfin..._

* * *

><p>- Je vous préviens, Stark, si vous osez tenter un pas dans cette chambre, je vous émascule, siffla Loki.<p>

Tony se figea sur le seuil, l'expression un peu abrutie. La pièce était faîte des reflets de la parure de la nuit, de grands disques d'ombres bleues se déployant sur ses surfaces. Loki était dressé au milieu de son lit, les draps rejeté près de ses cuisses nues. Tony avait l'intérieur des joues pâteux, la langue lourde et sèche. Il essaya de bredouiller une suite de mots, mais la chose ne fut pas concluante. Alors, il entra dans la chambre.

Il eut conscience des pupilles acérées qui le fixèrent dans sa progression. Et, davantage encore, quand il se retrouva les genoux contre la chute du lit, les iris absinthe de Loki somptueux et lumineux comme la robe poussiéreuse d'une étoile dans l'espace. Et alors Tony ne pensa pas à la mort vaporeuse, noire et glacée, dont le corps rempli de silence et de douleur l'avait avalé après le portail. Il pensa – stupidement – que ces yeux de chat n'étaient pas assez souvent interloqués de cette manière, puis il chuta sur la fin du matelas.

- Stark, pauvre ivrogne, sortez de ma chambre.

Tony ne répondit pas, enchanté par la gorge blanche et l'os des clavicules saillant offerts, le col de la tunique trop lâche sur la peau.

- Stark, répéta Loki, sa voix basse et sifflante. Sortez, vous empestez l'alcool et trempez mes draps.

- Rien que tu ne peux arranger, bredouilla le susnommé.

Tout en agitant sa main devant son visage, et le dieu se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour du whisky était, en fait, aussi du sang. C'était juste très sombre sur le blanc des draps, dans l'obscurité. Il attrapa, assez brusquement, le membre blessé et le détendit sous son regard.

- Qu'avez-vous fabriqué ?

Et Tony eut un sourire ivre flottant sur ses lèvres, soudain, parce que Loki sonnait concerné quand ses yeux enveloppèrent l'air de rien son corps pour chercher une autre blessure. Il le regarda alors marcher sur le matelas et disparaître dans la salle de bain attenante, ses longues jambes dénudées.

* * *

><p>- Tu peux pas faire ton vaudou ? râla Tony, en agitant les doigts de sa main valide.<p>

Il eut la décence de se taire quand deux yeux verts se dardèrent sur lui.

Loki était penché sur la plaie sanglante, soigneux et délicat dans ses gestes. Il avait posé le membre blessé sur un coussin, lui-même coincé entre ses cuisses. Ils étaient au milieu du grand lit, le milliardaire allongé et geignant, davantage pour la fanfare qui battait derrière l'os de son front que pour sa blessure.

« Aïe ! » Il retira sa main et Loki la lui reprit d'un manière toute aussi brusque, le fusillant du regard.

- Je devrais vous ouvrir un peu plus, et vous laisser saigner comme une carcasse que l'on abandonne sur l'autel.

Les mots sortirent dans un souffle froid.

- Comme je devrais ne pas être dans ta chambre, à rejoindre le côté obscur de la force.

Cela sonnait presque tel une question.

- Comme vous devriez.

Tony fixa la nuque fine et nue, les mèches noires coupées juste au-dessus, tombant un peu devant son visage, les coins levés de ses lèvres derrière.

* * *

><p>- Tony !<p>

Le susnommé sursauta violemment pour se dresser d'un coup entre les draps. Il jeta un regard halluciné, la joue encore barrée de la trace de l'oreiller et les yeux flous, à Steve Rogers qui venait de défoncer la porte.

- Bordel cap' ! gémit-il, en retombant en arrière.

À côté de lui, Loki remua. Il se redressa alors de nouveau, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, puis passa une main sur son visage et fixa son coéquipier. Ce dernier se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Il y avait du sang dans le couloir et – je – j'ai cru que Loki...

- Oui, Capitaine Rogers, qu'avez-vous cru ?

Il y avait du miel dans la voix de Loki, et Tony se sentit presque mal quand il vit son ami déglutir, parce que les yeux absinthe étaient aiguisés.

- Avez-vous cru que j'avais soigné Stark jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt ? reprit le dieu en se redressant, et son épaule vint s'appuyer un peu contre la poitrine de l'homme de fer. Comme ceci m'a l'air excitant.

Steve se mit à rougir d'embarras, et des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Et soudainement, l'équipe était au complet sur le seuil de la chambre.

Tony allait leur dire de foutre le camp quand Clint, qui buvait son café à même la verseuse en verre, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage endormi, demanda :

- Qui la met ?

**_Fin_**

**_J'ai une idée de fiction sur ces deux-là, et je me demandais si vous seriez tenté. _**

**_Affectueusement, Charlie. _**


End file.
